Le coeur à ses raisons
by Mayaki alias La-Faucheuse
Summary: Tout n'est pas rose ou noir, la vie étant ce qu'elle est faite, faut suivre le cour des choses, aller de l'avant, voyager dans un monde inconnue où tu ne connais personne, mais est-ce toujours bon de fuir la réalité? C'est ce que j'me suis demandée en a
1. Prologue

**Bonjours à tous, ce sera ma première fics d'Eyeshield21 alors ça sera un peu normal que l'histoire ne se concorde pas vraiment avec l'anime. Les personnages d'Eyeshield21 ne sont pas à moi. Bref, bonne lecture!**

**Prologue :**

Tout n'est pas rose ou noir, la vie étant ce qu'elle est faite, faut suivre le cour des choses, aller de l'avant, voyager dans un monde inconnue où tu ne connais personne, mais est-ce toujours bon de fuir la réalité? C'est ce que j'me suis demandée en arrivant au portail du lycée Deimon.

J'ne me suis pas présentée? Oh! Mille excuses! Quelle tête ailleurs que je suis. J'm'appelle Marie-Pier Côté, j'ai 18 ans, physiquement je suis ni trop grosse ni trop mince : en gros j'ai la bonne taille qui me faut pour mes 5p6 (1m68), j'ai les cheveux noir charbon qui m'arrive au niveau des seins dégrader aux yeux bleu pair, nationalité? Évidemment, faut pas oublier de préciser; je suis une québécoise ou plus connu sous le nom de canadienne française… que je hais ce titre de nationalité, c'est mieux être québécois! la ville? Salaberry-de-Valleyfield… ça ne vous dit rien? Ben normal s't'un coin perdu mais avec des amis formidables à qui tu peux leurs faire confiance et qu'on s'amuse comme des fous. Qu'est-ce que j'fou au japon? Le gouvernement a décidé de me transférée là-bas en disant comme excuse que ça me ''socialiserait''… j'vous aie bien eu hein? En faite c'est une longue histoire. En tous cas, les cours par correspondance pour apprendre le japonais à apporter ses fruits.

À ce moment là, c'étais il y a 1 ans, je portais l'uniforme du lycée avec un petit détail prêt : en dessous de ma jupe, je portais un short noir, j'n'aime pas sentir un courant d'air en dessous de ma jupe ( Nda : désoler pour l'expression) avec des bottes en cuir noir qui m'arrivais au mollet. J'ne portais pas une boucle rouge flash autour du cou pour 2 raison : primo, c'est laid! Vive les cravates lousses. Secondo, j'me sentais mal à l'aise avec une boucle à mon cou, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer avec ça! On m'appelais souvent la ''tomboy''(1)au Québec avec un caractère très impulsive. J'suis c'que j'suis, j'dis ma façons de penser et tout le monde est content, ceux qui ne sont pas content qu'il aille voir ailleurs. J'étais une fille qui ne croyait pas en l'amour et toute cette connerie. En faite, j'pense que j'y croyais à rien, je brouillais du noir et j'arrivais pas à m'en sortir mais en y pensant maintenant, je m'étais lourdement trompée. J'vais vous racontée une histoire, mon histoire, celle que la fille qui ne croyais à rien, même en l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ce garçons au japon qui avait un but dans la vie et il prenait tout les moyens pour le réussir et qui lui a donné l'espoir d'avancer.

À Suivre!

Hey voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus! le prologue est court et ça toujours été court entk, vous en pensez quoi ?

**Review please!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimé.**

**Disclamer: les personnages d'Eyeshield21 ne sont pas à moi à par marie-pier.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1: Une drôle de rencontre**

C'étais le matin, j'étais arrivée en avance pour visité l'école et quelques élèves arrivèrent aussi de bonne heure, sûrement ceux qui font partie d'un club. Écouteur sur les oreilles, musique à fond, Metallica fini, rendu Hallowed Be Thy Name d'Iron Maiden, j'me promenais dans les environs et au bout de 10 minute de marche, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais perdu(ce qui est mon plus gros record). Ah! Bravo ma fille, dès la première journée d'école, tu réussis à te perdre. Dehors en plus. Bon, on se calme, on respire profondément… et on expire, on regarde tout autour pour savoir où est-ce que tu t'es ramassée et tu t'es foutu devant un terrain de football….hein? un terrain de football? Y'a du football américain ici? Eh ben! J'vais me couché moins niaiseuse à soir! Je décidai de rebroussé le chemin quand j'entendis:

**«Ike! K'so chibi! YA-HAAAAA!»**

Je me retournais, curieuse, et je vis un garçons avec un protecteur vert pour caché son visage, avec le chandail #21, le ballon dans la main droite entrain de courir vers le touchdown pis osti qu'il court vite. Je m'assis du haut de la colline discrètement et je me mis à regarder les autres joueurs: y'a un singe, un intello, les trois mousquetaires avec leur hein?hein?, un gros et un p'tit gros, un newfie blond, un barbus et à côté de lui, un fuckin'démon avec une mitraillette à la main… FUCK! Y'a une mitraillette? trop hot! Mouhahaha!Un peu plus loin vers le banc devant moi, y'a une fille qui prend des notes et qui fait des calcules de stratégie avec des airs de mère poule, ça doit être une manager, à côté d'elle, y'a une autre fille, plus jeune qu'elle avec des ailes de diable, des rollers et des froufrous sur chaque main et qui encourage l'équipe… s't'une cheerleaders, un autre petit, vieux, qui est assis avec une jar dans la main ça doit être le coach mais la manière qui est habillé ça doit être aussi le concierge du lycée et qui n'arrête pas de boire, et que je sens les effluves de l'alcool…. Un coach-concierge alcoolique…. Je regardais un peu plus près le running back et j'remarque qu'il est petit, fétiche, naïf et qu'il a une grosse baisse d'estime de soi. En tous cas, méchante équipe mais qui peut être hyper puissante… J'ai hâte de voir leur match, autant ne pas les sous-estimer. Tout en les observant, j'entendis au loin un gros «attention, le ballon! » dans ma direction, je tournais ma tête et…

''PAF'' «AYOYE CÂLISS! »

Et de loin, on entendait mon juron québécois. Je venais de recevoir un ballon mal lancé en plein dans face pis ça fait mal en tabarnak! J'dois avoir une méchante marque maintenant, ça commence bien ma journée. Je me relevais, en colère, avec le ballon dans ma main, j'dépose mon sac à terre et je fais face au running back.

« Gomen nasaï, est-ce que vous allez bien?

- Ça peut aller mieux si j'trouve le coupable, répondis-je assez sec.

- Ano… il … c'est un accident… il n'a pas fait exprès, bégaya le running back effrayé.

- Qui ça ''il'' ? le questionnai-je ».

Comme réponse, il me pointa la personne, je me retournai au même moment où j'entendis un rire démoniaque, je vis un gars, dos à moi, grand, blond et mince avec un dossard #1 et assez musclé qui ricanait… ah! C'est le fuckin'démon!

- C'est toi qui me la pitcher dans face?

- Hi!hi!hi! nah! Le coupable vient de ficher l'camp fuckin'white, dit-il avec le sourire au visage et on vit des esti dents pointu… il a fait comment pour les avoir comme ça ?

Bref, je regardai la direction d'où qu'est passé le coupable quand je le vis à l'autre bout du terrain. En plissant les yeux, j'ai reconnu ''face de singe'' qui courrait toujours, c'est ce qui me mis plus en colère, s't'enfoiré n'est même pas capable d'assumé ses actes. Je me positionnai comme les quaterback professionnel qui sont prêt à lancer le ballon, je ne vis pas les autres me lancer des regards curieux mais j'entendis les commentaires des trois mousquetaires:

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle va essayée de toucher Monta? Dit le blond avec une cicatrice sur la joue droite

- Elle n'arrivera jamais! Il est trop loin et en plus c'est une fille, dit l'autre aux cheveux foncés

- Ouais, les filles ne lancent pas loin et surtout pas fort, dit le dernier à lunette.

Je n'y prêtai plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient, trop concentrer à viser ma cible. Je pris une grande respiration et je lance le ballon vers ma cible à une vitesse et une force phénoménal pour une fille. La cible fut touché et tomba à terre, inconscient.

- STRIKE!

Et j'suis partie, toute fière de moi, vers l'école.

**Pov normal**

La cloche sonna indiquant le début du cours, quand l'enseignant entra dans la classe, tout le monde se leva, le salue et se rassis, sauf un seul qui est assis au fond de la classe à côté d'une personne qui fait deux fois sa taille. Ce jeune homme, qui clavarde sur son portable, ne prit pas attention à son entourage. Bien que l'enseignant ne soit pas d'accord de son attitude, il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui de peur de subir son légendaire sadisme. Hiruma Yoichi était connu de tous du lycée Deimon pour la terreur qui occasionne aux élèves, pour avoir ce qu'il veut grâce à son ''Carnet du Diable'' qui contient tout renseignement gênant de tout le monde, même celui du proviseur de cette établissement. L'enseignant regarda ses élèves:

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous aurons une nouvelle élève à vous présentez, elle vient du Canada et ne parle pas très bien le japonais, je vous pris d'être côtoie envers elle, annonça l'enseignant tout en regardant le démon qui celui-ci ricana tout en clavardant. Tu peux entré maintenant.

Quand l'prof me demanda d'entrée, mon cœur palpita à 100 mille/heure. J'ouvris la porte doucement et j'entre. Tout le monde me regardait curieusement, comme si j'étais une espèce rare qui voyait pour la première fois de leur vie et j'avais juste une chose qui me traversa l'esprit, c'étais de fouter l'camp en quatrième vitesse et de ne plus revenir tellement j'étais gênée… j'ai horreur qu'on me fixe comme une bête curieuse.

- Peux-tu écrire ton nom au tableau et te présenté onegai? Me demanda l'enseignant

- Euh… okay!

**J'écrivis mon nom au tableau en prenant tout mon temps avec un dessin de la main de satan **

Ce qui donne: \m/Marie-Pier Côté \m/**nya-ha! xD**

Après ça j'me tournais vers mes camarades de classe avec un gros sourire d'emmerdeuse:

- Salut! J'm'appelle Marie-Pier Côté, j'ai 17 ans et j'suis une québécoise. Ce que j'aime et c'que j'n'aime pas ça n'vous regarde pas, où j'habite ça ne vous regarde pas et j'vais vous dire mes quatre vérité: Primo, j'suis pas venu ici par plaisir alors faite partir vos sourire d'hypocrite, j'en veux pas d'amis. Secundo, si vous voulez me poser des questions ''**pertinente**'' j'vous répondrai volontiers, si la question n'est **PAS** pertinente, j'vous direz d'allé voir ailleurs. Tercio, j'suis impulsive de nature alors ne me chercher pas, j'ai la flammèche courte(*). Et c'est tout pour les présentations, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre pour l'année, finissais-je avec un grand sourire.

A la fin de ma présentation, c'étais un silence total, on entendait juste le fuckin'démon ricané en arrière.

- Euh… oui, merci pour la présentation Côté-san, euh… où pouvez-vous vous installez? se questionna l'enseignant en cherchant une place de libre. Ah! Il y a une place de libre juste devant Hiruma-san.

Alors le fuckin'démon s'appelle Hiruma? Il n'est pas mal quand on le regarde de plus près. Et justement, ce dernier est entrain de me fixé en voulant dire «ose t'assoir à cette place et j'te tire une balle dans la tête » j'adore la provocation. J'me mis aussi à le fixé jusqu'à ma nouvelle place, c'est-à-dire en face de lui, en voulant dire « ose juste pour voir, j'fais c'que j'veux et j'me fou de ton opinions, j'vais m'asseoir à cette place juste pour pouvoir te narguer NYA-HA!» et pendant que j'm'installais, j'entendis distinctement un ''tche'' derrière moi. J'sens qu'on va bien s'marrer.

**À suivre!**

**Alors! Alors! Comment a été le premier chapitre? Excellent? Très bon? Bon? Pas mal? Ou très nul à chier? Entk pour que j'le sache, il faudrait m'envoyé des reviews. Et j'ne fait pas de promesse et j'ne mettrai pas de date du prochain chapitre! En ce moment, j'suis très occupée à cause des travaux de mi-session alors j'n'aurai pas le temps d'en écrire sauf peut-être si j'ai des trous dans mon horaire.**

**(*) imaginez une dynamite avec la flammèche courte, ça explose vite mais au lieu d'une dynamite, imaginez une personne avec la flammèche courte… ça donnera une explosion de sang!... bon okay j'exagère! -_-**

**Petit fin magique:**

**Review Please!**


	3. Alerte! À faire suivre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je trouve que c'est très important donc lisez la pétition ci-dessous

Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Pour ma part, je trouve ça totalement stupide alors que des auteurs avertissent de façons très explicite le contenu de lemon ou de violence. Alors si certains lecteurs ont décidé de quand même de lire après les avertissements et qu'ils sont scandalisé. Ce n'est en aucun cas de la faute de l'auteur puisqu'il(elle) a mis un avertissement, mais la faute du lecteur avertie.

Comme la si bien dit Titi Potter,« il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.»

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons suffisamment de bruit(ou un non-chapitre), tout reviendra à la normale.

Merci. Et désolé que ça ne soit pas un chapitre.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

Akayui

Liarana

Meritites

Titi Potter

La-Faucheuse


End file.
